


Neighborhood Witch

by spaceboytsukki



Series: Ereri Week [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ereri Week, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Witches, like actual cursing not like witches cursing ppl, there's a lot of cursing, witch!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid dare leads to Eren meeting a handsome man who claims to be a "witch." Eren's gotten into much more than he can handle. </p><p>(This is for Ereri Week, Day 5: Mythology)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is for Ereri week and I'm late as fuck. I'm making this a chaptered book/fanfiction/thing which would be the first mult-chapter thing I've posted on here. Would you guys be interested? If you are this would just be like a try out chapter. I'd actually build up a plot and stuff if you guys want. I might post it any way because ideas are floating in my head after writing this.
> 
> The rating and the tags on this might go up or change if I continue to write this. More couples, more character, more warnings, etc.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! I hope you like it!

"Come on, Eren, don't be such a baby!" Jean taunted, smirking wickedly. 

"Shut the fuck up, horseface!" Eren hissed, getting angrier and angrier as the seconds passed. 

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Marco attempted to sooth his two friends, to no avail.

"Come on, Jeager, you scared?" Jean smirked and Marco let out a sigh before turning to look at Armin for help. Eren could feel his patience slipping and feel himself giving in to the stupid dare.

"Of course I'm not! I just don't see the point!" Eren seethed. Truthfully, he was a bit wary of the dark house they stood in front of and the myth supposedly inside. The group had made an unexpected field trip when a game of truth and dare got a bit hectic. They were all a bit drunk, Eren knew that. Well, other then Armin and Marco, who were the designated drivers. Bert and Reiner on the other hand were both unbelievably hammered. Even Bert gave in after a few shots. The two had yet to speak on the matter of the dare at hand, both much too busy making out a few yards away.

"Oh, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Jean slurred, completely shit-faced.

"Well, Eren could go to jail for trespassing, breaking and entering, and multiple other things. Depending on the outcome of the actual "break in."" Armin informed. "Also, if the legend is true and not a joke, he could be cursed or potentially killed." He added. Eren turned to him with wide eyes. 

"See? See, you fucking horseface! This is not worth some stupid dare!" Eren exclaimed, pointing at Armin for emphasis. He wasn't actually that drunk, perhaps a tiny bit buzzed. Due to Mikasa's warning Eren had refrained from drinking too much. Jean on the other hand was completely hammered and even more annoying then usual.

"Jeager's scared! Jeager's scared!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, smirking as if he'd just told the world Eren's biggest secret. 

"Shut the fuck up, horse face! Someone's gonna call the police, you fucking idiot!" Eren hissed. It was 2 A.M. and they weren't exactly in a "high traffic" area. They were a few blocks from Armin, Eren, and Mikasa's apartment, in the quieter suburban part of town and the last thing he wanted some angry soccer mom coming out and calling the police.

"Just do it, Jeager! Unless you're too scared." Jean cackled and Eren heard Marco let out a groan.

The house they stood in front of was smaller than the others in the area, darker looking, and surrounded by foliage of all shapes and forms. To some people it might look 'messy' or 'overgrown' but Eren could tell it was well taken care of. This was where the alleged "witch" lived.

It was a well known tall-tale around the University near by and amongst the younger kids who lived around the area.

Stories of turning a kid into a lizard and cursing teenagers who dared to step onto the property. Some high schoolers had tales of "barely making it out out alive" and other heroics that Eren highly doubted were true, those kids weren't exactly reliable sources. The house had become a myth in itself. It was the house skipped on Halloween and shied away from in everyday life. It was past on from the older kids to the younger kids for a few years now. No one knew when the legend appeared, but it was before Eren had moved into the area a few years ago to start University.

Eren thought it was all bullshit. He never really thought much of supernatural stuff, he wasn't superstitious. 

"Jeager's scared, Jeager's-" Jean started to chant but was cut off when Marco slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him pointedly.

"For fucks sake." Eren mumbled, glancing back at the house. "I'm going to regret this." Armin sighed, hearing Eren's words.

"Mikasa's going to kill you, you know." He chided. Eren nodded.

"Yup. But fuck it, might as well, right? As long as it gets him to shut the fuck up." Eren grumbled, walking closer to the house. Reiner broke away from Bert to let out a whoop. Eren flicked him off over his shoulder and hurried over to the gate.

The faster this was over, the better. Carefully, he skirted around the edges of the house, looking for any possible opening or way to get in. Most of the windows were shut and locked. Eren didn't exactly have anything on hand to pick the locks with. This whole idea seemed more and more ridiculous as Eren walked around the outside of the house. Then again, an extremely drunk Jean had dared him to do it, what more did he expect? 

He sighed and turned the corner, cautiously looking for any sign of human - or supernatural - life. The full moon shone down on him, illuminating his way. His eyes widened as they landed on an open window. He groaned unhappily.

"Come on." He muttered. This was like a scene from a fucking horror movie, a conveniently open window to the local horror house. Eren had kind of been hoping he wouldn't find a way in.

He crept over to the window and carefully peered in. The whole room was barely visible, just silhouettes of black could be made out in the dark.

"Fuck it. Just fuck it. If I die, I haunting your ass so bad Jean." He murmured, grabbing the window sill and trying his hardest to be quiet. 

Unfortunately, luck was never on his side. A loud crash echoed through the room and Eren immediately regretted all of his life choices.

He toppled through the window, losing his balance due to the shock of the sudden sound. On his way down he knocked in to something causing a string of shattering and crashing to resound through the dark room.

He landed with a loud thud, though it was barely audible over the chaos. He yelped as pain filled his palms, and cradled them to his chest on reflex. A hissing filled his ears and Eren looked up to see bright eyes staring back at him, one green and the other blue. 

"Holy shit!" He yelped, jumping back from the thing in front of him. He let out a panicked noise, and noticed the thing was still advancing. He attempted to shuffle away, still sitting on hard wood floor, only to bump into yet another thing. A series of bangs and crashes filled Eren's ears again and he sat completely frozen waiting for the noise to stop.

When it finally did, Eren spewed out a string of cuss words. "Fuck that stupid horseface and his stupid fucking drunk ass. Fuck him to fucking hell, the drunk motherfucker is going to get it, sorry Marco. I'm so going to beat his fucking ass if I surv-" His words were halted as light filled the room. "Oh shit." He muttered, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden change. He glanced around the room and cringed at the sight of broken glass and ceramic. 

"What the fuck?" A new voice echoed through the room, gruff and heavy with sleep but filled with anger. Eren glanced up in shock at the sound. A man stood in the doorway opposite to Eren. Shirtless.

So, of course, the first thought Eren formed was, "Oh shit, he's really hot." The stranger stood, half naked, black sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Eren's eyes scanned the strangers body, looking farther up and oh sweet Jesus, he had a six pack. Ink covered his body and Eren's mind couldn't process exactly what decorated the man's skin. A black undercut, messy from sleep, tied the whole thing together and Eren swore he couldn't breathe.

"What the fuck?" The guy repeated, obviously seething, and Eren snapped out of his gawking to meet the man's eyes.

"I-fuck. I mean- I-umm. Shit-I. Sorry?" Eren stuttered, completely flustered. He was going to go to jail and Mikasa was going to _kill_ him. Oh shit, what if this guy tried to curse him? Or turn him into a lizard? "You're not going to curse me, are you?" Eren blurted out before he could think twice about his words. "I mean-fuck-" Before Eren could continue his word vomit, the stranger spoke up.

"I should. I should fucking curse you, you stupid ass brat." He growled and Eren shrunk back in surprise and fear at the venom in the man's words. "You ruined my fucking spell, you absolute dumbass! I'm going to have to wait another fucking month now you piece of shit!" The man hissed, stepping closer to where Eren sat, hands still cradled to his chest. Before Eren could even process what the man had said, he continued. "Not to fucking mention you destroyed basically the whole room." The pure hatred in the man's voice told Eren he was in a lot of trouble.

"S-Sorry!" He squeaked, in utter shock.

"You better be, you little shit! You should be glad I don't hex your stupid ass!" He growled. "Actually, fuck Erwin's stupid rules, maybe I will anyway!" The man walked closer to Eren, eyes glinting dangerously. Eren let out a strangled noise and attempted to back away, but remember he was backed against a wall.

A loud hissing filled his senses and a sudden weight in his lap caused him to freeze in absolute shock. Eren glanced down slowly and saw a pile of black fluff standing on his legs. Except it's hissing wasn't directed towards himself like he'd expected. No, the creature was hissing at the stranger. Eren stared at the animal open-mouthed, unsure of what to do.

"Huh?" Eren gasped, staring at the cat. It turned it's head to glance at him and Eren noticed the eyes from before. One a deep forest green and one a stormy blue. The creatures eyes glinted and Eren swore he saw the thing smirk. 

"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me? Really? Really, Shadow?" The man seethed, staring at the cat like it'd betrayed him. The cat simply meowed in response. "Of all the fucking people you take a liking to, its this asshole! Of fucking course! The guy who broke into the house and accidentally sat on you!" He hissed. The cat meowed again and pawed at Eren's knee.

The man rubbed his temples and let out an annoyed sound. "Fine. Whatever. It's too fucking early for this and I don't want to deal with your diva shit." The cat hissed at his words and Eren looked between the two in shock. This guy was crazy. "You, brat, come with me." The man demanded and Eren met his eyes. They were a stormy grey and he could still see the anger blazing behind them despite his calm tone. The cat let out a satisfied noise and jumped from Eren's lap to the floor.

"Okay." Eren squeaked, slowly getting up. The cat meowed and Eren had this weird feeling the noise was suppose to be reassuring. Glancing around the room, he noticed just how much damage he'd caused. A few potted plants lay broken on the floor, jars of things lay shattered, contents scattered about, Eren even noticed some broken seashells, and multiple broke crystals of different colors. Even a few shelves were broken. 

"We don't have all day, brat. Hurry up." The stranger demanded. Eren nodded and rushed to follow after the man. He was shorter by a foot but Eren had a feeling if they were to get in a fight, the man would win. Eren walked a few feet behind the stranger as he flicked on lights while he walked. The house, from what Eren had seen of it, had a warm, welcoming feel about it. Which was quite the opposite of its owner. "Sit." The word startled Eren and he jumped, looking at the man in confusion. The stranger rolled his eyes and pointed to at a stool in front of a breakfast bar.

"Whoa." Eren muttered as he took a minute to look around the kitchen. It was filled with herbs in jars, along with other ingredients, and plants hung from the kitchen window. It was... astounding. And extremely beautiful.

The whole room was filled with jars, teacups, herbs, crystals, and so many other things. Everything was well organized and just breathtaking. For a few seconds all Eren could do was stare. The room was out of a fairytale, though Eren noticed the modern additions to the room. Appliances like a kettle, coffee pot, stove, dishwasher, and all the normalities of a kitchen.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" The question was quiet. The stranger stood by the stove, looking over at him expectantly. Deciding he should probably do what the guy said earlier, he sat down at the breakfast bar. The man sighed at Eren's lack of response. "For gods sake, kid, I'm not going to poison it, I promise. I'm making coffee, if you want some you can have some. You've obviously had a few drinks and this might help a bit." Eren noticed the man's voice had lost it's bite and just sounded tired.

There was a sudden weight on his lap and he felt something soft nudge at his hands that were still held to his chest. He let out a small hiss of pain and winced. The cat meowed quietly, licking the outside of Eren's hand as if to say sorry.

"It's alright." He murmured to the cat. It meowed again and nudged his hand, just barely. As if it didn't want to hurt him. "Sorry I sat on you, I didn't mean to." He muttered to the creature, scratching under it's chin with his less damaged hand.

"Let me see your hands brat." The man muttered. Eren held his hands to his chest protectively, unwilling to let the man help. "Just give me your goddamn hands, you're going to bleed on my fucking counter." Eren blinked in shock, but slowly held out his hands.

The blood had dripped down Eren's palms and down parts of his arms, some of it dried to the skin. The cut itself couldn't be identified by first glance because the blood obscured it.

"Why didn't you ask for a napkin or a bandage or something?" The man mumbled, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Sorry." Eren answered quietly. The man rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren's hands (surprisingly gently), dabbing a wet cloth to Eren's skin. Eren watched the man work as he cleared most the the blood from his hands. The cat, Shadow, had curled up in Eren's lap, deciding it's owner could take care of the injuries. The man turned and washed the cloth off.

"This might sting a bit, I'm just cleaning it out. I don't know what you cut your hand on or what it came in contact with. Considering you aren't experiencing any side effects, it probably wasn't anything poisonous." The man informed him. Eren flinched as he approached him again, a new cloth in hand. "I'm not trying to hurt you, kid. If you did come in contact with anything poisonous, this is going to clear that out." Eren nodded, hoping he wasn't going to regret trusting this guy. 

"Thank you." Eren muttered, feeling oddly embarrassed. The man made a noise of acknowledgment and finished patching him up. When he was done he dropped Eren's hands and leaned against the other side of the counter. His hands felt a lot better now and the bleeding had stopped. The stranger had covered the injuries with bandages and a weird substance had made the pain dull. The cat in Eren's lap meowed again, pawing at his sweater and asking for attention. It was actually quite cute. 

"You're extremely needy." He teased the creature, a foreign affection filling his tone. Shadow let out an annoyed noise and pawed at Eren again. He easily gave into the cat's demands, reaching forward and scratching under it's chin. He giggled quietly when it started to purr. The vibrations tingled up Eren's arm and caused an odd tickling sensation.

"What's your name?" The question surprised Eren. For a moment he'd forgotten the man was even there. 

"Eren Jeager, sir." He muttered, feeling nervous about the whole situation. 

"I'm not that much older, no need for the 'sir.'" The man scoffed. "My name's Levi."

"Levi." Eren mumbled and nodded. He glanced up to see Levi staring at him intently. A warm tingling filled the back of his head and Eren stiffened. "Stop that." He hissed, feeling a wave of anger. The warmth left and Eren saw Levi's eyes widen.

"Interesting." Levi smirked at him. Eren tilted his head in confusion and felt his cheeks heat when he realized he'd been caught talking to himself.

The sound of a 'bing' informed them both that the coffee was done and Eren watched as Levi grabbed mugs from the cupboard, placing them on the counter. The smell of coffee overpowered the smell of herbs and spices and filled the room with a cozy warmth.

"Do you want anything?" Levi questioned, motioning to the coffee he'd just poured. While Eren didn't particularly enjoy black coffee, he'd deal with it for now.

"No, black is fine." He muttered. He'd rather not be poisoned. Even though Levi had already stated he wouldn't, in fact, poison him, he thought he'd be cautious. Levi rolled his eyes but placed the cup of black coffee in front of Eren anyway.

"I already said I won't poison you. Plus, I doubt Shadow would forgive me if I killed you." Levi stated casually. Eren smiled sheepishly. He took the cup between his hands, warming them up. It was getting cold out, as autumn inched closer, and it was especially cold tonight. The small creature he had nestled in his lap nudged his arm away before jumping on the counter and trotting to stand in front of Levi.

"Thank you." Eren muttered, bringing the cup to his lips and took a small sip. He refused to cringe at the bitter taste in his mouth and swallowed another small sip. Levi nodded.

"So, why were you breaking into my house at 2 in the morning?" Levi questioned, staring Eren down. Eren cringed at his gaze. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and felt his cheeks grow hot. He'd have to this really hot, still very shirtless guy, why he'd broken into his house. 

"Well, um, I." Eren squeaked, flustered. His eyes darted around the as he avoided looking at Levi. "It was sorta a dare." He offered weakly and felt anger and frustration fuel his tone as he continued. "Stupid fucking horseface told me to sneak in because this was the rumored 'witches' house. He's so fucking stupid. Calling me scared. The douchebag can't even man up enough to ask Marco out." Eren growled, getting angrier with each word. "I am so going to beat the shit out of him when I get my hands on him." He hissed. Levi cleared his throat and Eren jumped, flushing when he realized he'd been ranting.

"Well, I guess a bunch of drunk college students would do something like this. Gods knows I did worse in college. A lot worse. So, I'll forgive you." Levi announced and Eren's jaw dropped.

"So, you aren't going to call the cops?" Eren gaped, relief flooding through his body.

"Dumbass, if I was going to call the cops, I would've when you first broke in. Not when I was drinking coffee with you like old fucking friends." Levi scoffed and Eren felt himself flush again. He hadn't really thought of that.

"I'm really sorry for breaking your stuff. I really didn't mean to. I just tripped and knocked some stuff down--I'm just really sorry." Eren rambled. He honestly hadn't meant to break the man's things and he hadn't meant to wake the him either. 

"I'm not pleased about that brat." Eren bristled at the nickname but said nothing. "That stuff is expensive." Levi complained. Eren looked at him wide-eyed. He didn't have a lot of money. He was a college student living off a part time job. 

"Umm. I was going to say I'll pay you back but I'm sort of broke." Eren admitted. Levi sighed. He took a couple sips of his coffee before a smirk danced onto his lips. 

"I've been needing help around the shop I own nearby. What do you think about a part time job?" Levi questioned. Eren stared at him in surprise. A part-time job. That would mean he'd be working two jobs plus college classes. He did owe this guy and he wasn't planning on cheating him out. He sighed in defeat and nodded. 

"Sure. If it helps pay off what I owe, I'll work at your shop." Eren confirmed. Levi nodded and held out his hand. Eren stared in confusion and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Give me your phone, I'll type in my number." Levi explained and Eren's let out a small 'oh.' He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and handing it to Levi. "I'm texting myself so I have your number." Eren nodded. Levi quickly handed it back after a few minutes of typing. As soon as it touched Eren's hands it rang. An annoying pop song echoed through the air and Levi snorted. Eren looked from Levi to the phone and back. Levi motioned to the phone as if to say 'answer it you idiot.' 

"Hello?" Eren said into the speaker. 

"Eren?"

"Hi Armin." Eren responded.

"Are you okay? What happened? The lights went on and we heard a bunch of crashes What-" Armin was cut off and screaming filled his ear. Eren flinched at the noise and held the phone from his ear. 

"Jeager! Where the fuck are you, you asshole? Did you run away? Did you run back to your m-" The sound of a skin on skin and a pained yelp cut Jean off before he could finish. Eren realized Marco, well he assumed it was Marco, and slapped Jean. Eren was bristling at Jean's words.

"Thanks Marco." He mumbled into the speaker, a soft voice responded.

"Anytime, Eren. He had no right to say that. You know how much of an asshole he is when he's drunk." Marco tried to sooth Eren's anger. Jean's whining filled the background and Eren snorted. He was an asshole sober too. 

"Jean, quit whining you deserved that you absolute prick." Rieners voice was barely audible.

"Damn straight he did, the fucking horseface needs to be put in his place. Good job Marco!" Eren smirked. He could hear his group of friends laugh.

"Thank Eren." Marco responded.

"So what happened?" Armin questioned again and this time Eren was able to answer.

"Well, I kinda fell through the window and broke a bunch of stuff." Eren admitted sheepishly. Jean laughed loudly.

"Eren!" Armin scolded.

"I know, I know." He cringed, knowing Armin was planning a full lecture this very moment. "I didn't mean too!" He squeaked out. "Oh hell, Mikasa's going to kill me when she finds out." Eren groaned unhappily.

"I told you not too." Armin sighed. "So where are you?" 

"Enough with the 'I told you so's, I fucking know I messed up. And you also know he pisses me off." Eren grumbled. "Well, I'm kinda... um, I'm kinda still in the house." 

"What?" Armin gasped.

"Well, I broke a bunch of stuff! I couldn't just leave! Plus, I woke the guy up and I'd figured that I'd say sorry and see if I could pay him back for the broken stuff." Eren rambled, feeling nervous.

"Wow, that's surprisingly responsible of you. Maybe Mikasa won't murder you in cold blood. Do you have enough to pay him? I could chip in because it was kind of my fault." Armin offered.

"Me too!" Marco chimed in, sounding like he was struggling with something. Or more likely some _one._

"Us too," Bert's quiet voice filled the speaker. Eren filled with warmth at how amazing his friends were. 

"Thanks guys, really. But you know damn well that I won't take your money. It was my fault and I've already made a deal with the guy. It's no big deal. I'm just working at his shop and helping out so I can pay him back." Eren informed them.

"Okay. If you say so. But that doesn't sound like the best idea." Armin muttered.

"I know, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Eren responded. A chorus of 'byes' filled his ear.

"HEY, HEY! WAIT EREN! IS IT A WITCH? A REAL WITCH? ARE YOU BANGING THE WITCH?" Jean's voice burst through the speaker and Eren jumped, his phone nearly falling out of his hands. 

"Fuck!" He yelped. When he got a hold of his phone he quickly ended the call, glaring at the phone. "Stupid horseface." Levi cleared his throat and Eren looked up.

"Looks like you have some interesting friends." He commented.

"Something like that." Eren laughed. "Though I don't consider Jean a friend, more like an unfortunate acquaintance. I'm sorry about that idiot. It's a rumor that a witch lives in this house, which is stupid because witches aren't real." Eren babbled the apology. Levi snorted and Eren looked up in confusion. His eyes met Levi's and they flashed a bright blue. Eren's jaw went slack and he stared, but his eyes were back to the stormy grey color.

"Well rumors tend to have some truth to them. Though I never turned that guy into a lizard. I did, however, give him a temporary snake tongue and some scales. I thought it was pretty awesome, if I'm being honest. I was quite proud of that." Levi chuckled, a dangerous smirk making it's way onto his face. Eren stared at the man in shock for a few seconds, unsure of how to react. He was joking. He had to be. Witches _aren't_ real. Magic _isn't_ real.

"Haha, very funny." Eren laughed awkwardly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Levi smirked.

"I'm not joking, Eren. I am a witch, magick user, whatever you want to call it." Eren looked for a sign of joking, a hint of humor but found none. His breath caught.

"Witches aren't real." He replied, voice shaking more than he'd like to admit.

"Then what am I?" Levi smirked and his eyes flashed that bright blue again. "Starting next week you'll be working for a witch, Eren. Suck it up." 

"Yea ri-" Eren froze, the words stuck in the back of his throat as the lights flickered and he felt warmth flow through him. Energy. Like a flow of energy. Eren's eyes went wide.

Then it stopped as fast as it started.

"I think you should get back to your friends, Eren. I'll text you the time, date, and address later." Levi stated. Eren nodded, still slightly shocked from what had just happened. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe he had more to drink then he first thought.

"Okay." Eren squeaked. His head was spinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes? No? Comments? Concerns? 
> 
> Please leave feedback and tell me what you think! Comment, kudo, and bookmark it you liked! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Also if you want you can go follow me on tumblr @ spaceboytsukki! Send me requests and prompts!


End file.
